My Other Half from Another World
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Priscilla wasn't destined to die from the hands of the ambitious Pope, she was to live and find new life with a man from another World. Warning: this is a cross over bet. 3 anime, Grandcrest Senki x Gate x Kaichou wa Maid-sama. This has medieval and modern twist as the anime Gate middles it. A/N: This is my 2 AM brain sorry not sorry


Title: My Other Half from Another World

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest x Gate x Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: For you to know my OCs, Koujiro is the Japanese general who is the son of the current prime Minister who is Married to Pina Colada (She is from the anime Gate) while Scott is from the anime Maid-sama.

* * *

Pope Leone who refused to believe his trusted adviser and believed that Priscilla is the holy maiden and called upon their worshipers that she is the real deal, with Aishela and Irvin came to protect her when the adviser attacked her, the path to Eramu was opened, as the path wide open for them the Imperial forces marched to battle the Association and the Pandora, it was a hard fight considering the power of the Pandora as evil users.

However they had managed to defeat them, Theo assumed the Grandcrest at the emperor. After a week that the chaos disappeared after Theo made a miracle he promised the title remained to him as Marrine and Alexis prepare for their wedding, Theo as promised he returned to Marza with Siluca, as the ruling Lord he did not stay in the capital with Juzel, however he and Siluca stayed in his old house while the construction of his new place is being made since he preferred to stay there.

Theo currently chopping off woods for his and Siluca's use for warmth in the evening, his men fussing over him as the Emperor himself is chopping his own wood, Siluca is joining the priestess making sweets when suddenly a group of men rushed to Theo, his guards immediately covered him when Theo called them off and grant the men audience, they looked terrified, "We found a huge door by the lake!" one said and Theo called for his men, he left Siluca to the others for protection.

Heading there it was a huge white pedestal door that seemed to have spouted like a cave, it was stuck to the stiff rocky mountain, there were arcs and curves as ornaments to it, Theo immediately ordered to place post around it and called for his Imperial Lords urgently.

They met in his small house which he is not ashamed of, a map was placed on the center of the table while they discussed that there exist no cave door such as that they saw, four guards rushed in to meet the Lords and the Emperor to report that some people came out from the cave, they wear different clothing and brought along some weird things with them, such as a closed carriage without a horse yet it runs.

Theo and everyone rushed to see who they were, when Marrine, Alexis and the lords came to see, there were four men standing guard, wearing identical clothing, their top and their pants matched, their sleeves were folded to three fourths, they worn boots but night as high as Theo's, they are wearing dark glasses and they wondered if they can see from those, they have hats like Alexis' men wear their berets except they have patches placed on their front, they have another one that came with them, she has red hair and wearing an armor plate over her clothing, she has a sword also.

To their shock, Priscilla stepped in and walked to them, Theo, Siluca and the other lords called for her but she turned her head, "I this is my calling" she smiled, Theo sighed knowing she wouldn't be stopped, again he called for Aishela and Ervin to protect her.

Wearing her cloak she had met one of the men, they all breath in relief when the man took off his hat and glasses for respect, two men identical to his clothing followed holding black metal things in their arms, just like the man who came to talk with her is wearing the same gears around his upper body.

Theo and the other blinked in disbelief when the two started to communicate using their hands like they were figuring out what the other is saying, she went back the lords and sighed, "They came in peace, they just went in to see what the other side is like" she explained and then used her hand to call him, the man went to them without his men following, the man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes gave a little bow in respect and Theo took it as good sign.

When an understanding was established he called for another huge man with the same uniform, lovingly holding the woman in steel plate armor they made greeting however they could not understand each other.

With little understanding they knew that the woman is their leader and the man she is with is her other half as explained by Priscilla, and immediately they understood that the other party wanted to learn their language and in return they will teach them their language.

They also had formed a pact however in order to have a complete negotiation, both parties will have to set a camp around the gate as they call it.

* * *

For roughly a week, the people from another world learned easily their language although not polished but at least they can understand each other, Alexis and Marrine fell for the love story of the other world's Empress as she and the man who she was with are married, the woman is a sovereign who is suppressing a civil war in her world with the help of her husband who came from another world, to their surprise, as they were the same age of Villar and Margaret, they have five six children, all were cute and they only have one daughter.

"Join us my palace sometimes? Then we go to my hubby's world and go shopping?" said by Pina the Empress of another world wearing her roman like dress.

"Shopping?" the Emperor's consort questioned, "What is that?"

"It is buying many things!" her eyes sparkled, "You need see good dresses!" she added, "Books! Gadgets!"

They understood the books and dresses she was spouting but the gadget she mentioned they were intrigued, "It is device! It is made electronics, it works on materials and electricity…. See!" she showed her smartphone with her husband with only a shorts on with no shirt hugging her from behind their children around hem, and the other riding her husband's back.

"Wow! Theo can I study one of those?" and Siluca gave him a puppy eyes, he sighed.

"We're can we get those?" Theo asked the soldier who is the consort of the Empress.

"You wrap around her fingers too?" with that Theo nodded at the huge man's question and the lords laughed at them.

* * *

Meanwhile while everyone is busy with other matters, the man who spoke with Priscilla had managed to convince Theo that the people from the other world including him can build a base around the gate for protection, Priscilla is a wonder to him after she healed his arrow wound quickly, she also explained to him that she is a priestess and has followers, she even asked him if he would like to follow her religion but he politely refused since in his own world in his home country, he is a member of the Royal family and they must at all times never get another religion, but learning that she is the saint, and she learned what he is also, she's having a hard time pronouncing it but she knew he is British.

"What you do?" she asked in his English language while he would reply to her language.

"We make road for mechanical birds, we call it planes" he told.

"How work, Pat?" she asked Patrick, she preferred calling him Pat since many had been calling him Scott, she wanted to be unique and he liked how she thought of it.

"We ride and control" he explained, "Want to see one?" he asked and pulled her to his modified Ford Ranger truck, he buckled her, she eased up knowing she is safe with him, they shared a smile and drove off to Alnus, it was her first time.

Gaping at the huge structures and human like creatures walking around, men in green uniform lined up to salute Patrick, coming out the vehicle he helped her down, many stared at the holy maiden and looked how close she is to their Air Martial or commissioned official.

He has been smiling showing her around which shocked everyone that knows him, wearing his white, with gray camouflage uniform, sleeved folded up to three fourths, white thick boots and his white BDS tactical 5.56 Modular vehicle operator's chest rig, it looked heavy, "Want to ride one?" he offered and she gasped in excitement and let him pull her to one of the helicopters he was like a school boy holding her hand, he removed one of his thick combat gloves in respect to her, her veil was blown away because of the wind and she told him it was alright, he touched her hair and admired it.

Taking her around for a joy ride with his own personal chopper she enjoyed it, after they landed back, it was getting dark already, he pulled out his phone and pulled her for a picture, "You make me happy today for going" he told, "Thank you for trust me" and she giggled.

"I trust you" she told and let him help her up his modified armored ranger.

He drove back to Sistina only to be met with the frantic guards of the Holy Maiden and later he was accused for stealing her, she just took it as a jest and pulled his arm and told them that he took her for a fun day at his place and they rode his flying vehicle, the guards took it without bothering him again, and offered her to take her back to the others.

"Where have you both gone? Did you know everyone here was in panick you took one leader of the their state missing?" Jirou pointed at his fellow official in accusation.

"My bad, I was just taking her out to Alnus for a chopper ride" he told.

"Wait you brought her there? What does she think?" asked by Pina in excitement.

"She had fun" he smiled.

"Guessing from that smile you're actually crazy for her now?" pointed by the general while Theo and the others understood what they are talking, they grinned because one of the commanding officer is smitten with the priestess.

"You do realize, I can't be with her right, she's an icon and more or less a 'priestess' and she is a saint" he sighed looking away.

"Are you about to cry?" pointed by Marrine who already polished their language, they were using Japanese since it was used by Pina's empire more often.

"No…" he continued to turn and Alexis laughed.

"You can marry" said Theo with his laughing state, "She priestess, yes. But different you marry her, no stop" Theo tried and Siluca nodded.

"How?"

"She normal lady, like us, but she is healing saint, yes. No stop you marry her" with that he lightened up.

"So you like her?" Alexis this time asked and he nodded with a shy smile in his face.

"Just care for her" said by Theo and he nodded.

Suddenly Priscilla went back minus her outer robe and her sleeves were folded up and she is wearing an apron, "I learn to make your favorite food earlier with Furuta" with her sweet voice she pulled him off to the kitchen.

"She also got him wrapped around her fingers" sighed Jirou to his wife who giggled.

"Just like you are when we met" she winked.

"And this is why we have six, going seven children" the other couples knew the two had six children but hearing seven they grinned at them.

"Say, how old is he again?" Marrine asked Koujirou and Pina.

"The full beard gave it away did it?" they mused.

"Darling, love is blind" jest by her soon-to-be husband and she blushed, but it was the truth.

"He's younger than us, he's maybe a year older than Sir. Theo, he's twenty he confirmed" they finally spoke in Japanese since Koujirou is having trouble with their language and Marrine looked baffled at the knowledge.

Irvin with amusement came to see them to inform them with dinner, :What's with the amusement" asked Siluca while the twins tailed their mentor.

"Priscilla and the tall guy are so sweet in the kitchen, the staff are having a hard time working" with that Theo and Alexis lost it.

* * *

It has been months and the construction of Theo's new castle had been done after the help of the JSDF or the men in green as the people call them, an air and ground base was placed around the gate where Scott resides as he is the new commander in chief of the place, the people no longer fear them and instead loved their help in many ways, Theo was delighted as he helped his people regarding the agricultural matters.

While Siluca who enjoyed the technology, learning new things as she loved reading books, Priscilla had become obvious to her 'Pat's affections and advances and she honestly took it in as she appreciated and loved him.

They went in slow with their relationship and he would be with her pace, they held hands which he was happy about and would kiss her, she would blush but glad he loves open affections, he's scary at times when his men goes on his bad side, his own crew would cower behind her and point fingers at him and would ask her to shield them from the demon.

With an air base done, run by generators from the solar they had put up, Koujirou had the same plan like he did in Italica and used solar power to generate electricity to their new base.

Theo had been generous for sharing his home to them and in return the men in green helped them care for the people, Priscilla had fancied using smart phones after he had let her play with it.

She liked to see hers and his picture on his wallpaper it was a candid one which she was caught off guard, she was in the middle of cooking and he pulled his arm up and embraced her from behind kissing the top of her head, her giggle made it wholesome for him and found the perfect picture for his gadgets.

Both had an intimate relationship, not that intimate but close enough, she is now comfortable when he walks around his place shirtless especially after his morning run, seeing his inked skin, an armor like design on his left arm and chest, although her name is scribbled on his chest like it was a doodle filling up the space, he explained it was his family's armor crest from the highlands where he is from and it's like a talisman that would shield him, she respected his beliefs since he is from another world.

"Your beard is getting bushier" she noticed and brushed her hand through it.

"Should I shave it?" he asked.

"Just a little, I like it" she blushed and he chuckled.

"Alright" and rubbed his chin on her palm.

After he left, "You liked his beard that much? It doesn't itch?" asked by Siluca taking a bite of her cake.

"Actually no… it tickles yes but I'm not used seeing him without it" she admitted.

"You really like him?" her other best friend whom she saved twice asked.

"Well, I do… but instead of like I love him" she smiled at Aishela.

"What if the gate closes and he needs to go back?" Aishela asked and again and that got Pricilla thinking, she looked down sad.

"I don't know…" and she looked away ready to tear up.

* * *

After she went for a walk, she found him playing with the village children, wearing his casual clothing, a pair of his camouflage pants, his boots and his black shirt, he was peeling the bark of the small 'Y' shaped branch with his multi-tool knife and securing a rubber garter on it making a tiny sling shot so that the child can join his other friends playing with it.

Seeing her he smiled at her, the child he was helping have him a hug and thanked him bouncing away with his friends, "Hi there Tree man" she teased and he chuckled.

"Squirrel?" he jest back and sat beside him, tucking her long skit under her knee, he placed his arms around her as they sat by the giant root of the tree, "What's bothering you?" he noticed and kissed her temple, she leaned in on his chest and sighed.

"Aishela, Siluca and I had some conversation and got me wondered after she mentioned what would you do if ever the gate closes? I mean would you go back to your own world?"

"I already made up my mind after being with you, now I know how Koujirou felt, I would relinquish my position as the Duke's rightful heir and stay here with you. I can't bare to be away" with that her eyes tears up and cried her hearts out and pressed her cheeks to his hard and muscular chest, he is a huge man with toned and hard build, it was a wonder how she fell in love with a man bear, he tilted her chin and kissed her not minding the villagers who saw them.

"You know, my grandaunt's birthday is in few days, we'll have a huge celebration, she is turning ninety this year" he told, "And I planned to take you home to meet all of them" he told, it was no problem on the other world as Theo, Siluca, Marrine and Alexis made their appearance for the United Nations meeting to let the world know that there is another gate that appeared and it is being ruled by Theo the Emperor, they became instant celebrities after they made their appearance just like from the special Region girls, Rory, Tuka and Lelei.

"You don't mind we would leave today? We'll have quite a trip since aside from Japan, my home is a plane away" he explained, for a while Priscilla knew the ters he tells her as he explain it to her, and she's gaining knowledge about planes and other vehicles as she loved them as much as he does, she smiled.

"I would love to meet your family" she agreed with the brightest smile.

"We need to pack for the trip" he told.

"And I'll ask my Adviser the pope that I'll be leaving for quite a while" she informed.

Later that noon, things were ready, he was wearing his white dress shirt three buttons open showing his left chest tattoo, his dress shirt covered by his waistcoat matching his dress pants, with his brown oxford casual shoes, gold watch on his wrist and his phone on his pocket, his beard was nicely trimmed in to a bushy short full beard the way she liked it.

She showed up to him wearing her full robe, minus the wail but wearing her gold turban indicating her status, she took off the veil as he compliments and loves her hair.

He smiled at her and suddenly kneeled, "Before we go, I want to let you know that I am serious about all of this and wanted to establish our relationship, take this ring as my sign of devotion and promise to marry you" there was no people to witness them around the room, she cried out of happiness and pulled the huge man up and kissed him, it was the first that she initiated it and she nodded letting him know she accept.

Wearing the golden ring with beautiful diamonds around it, he kissed her knuckle and thanked her for making him happy, they left Theo's castle and rode the armored car offered for their service, Pricilla knew that her soon-to-be spouse is also royalty in blood, he mentioned that he is named after his grandfather, mother, great grandfather and grandaunt is something ling and unusual for her, she loved the name Charles Richard Patrick Scott Alexander Winston Rachester the third, it was long, yes but she was attracted to it, and loved to call him Pat instead.

It spread like wild fire after the leak of confidential message went out, Patrick wasn't happy the fact that she will be vulnerable to the media but it somehow went out to the media and now they are by the gate of Japan lined up by the barricade, with the change of vehicle, they transferred to 1977 Rolls Royce Phantom VI where it is prepared for him since he is part of the monarch family heading back to his state with his status as the Duke's heir and not as a soldier going home, it was political in matter, he instructed her to wave at the people slightly to greet them, she gave a bright smile to them and the cameras blared at her, the clear window and back windshield of the limousine revealed her appearance.

The car is also secured as the window is made out of bullet proof material.

She awed at the sight of huge buildings, it was her first seeing the other world, looking around seeing huge screens and billboards she gaped at him, he was amused at her reaction and kept on telling her they will both visit the place soon, but for now he wanted to take her to his home country and see the beauty of his home.

English flag was placed on the car's bumper and identified it as an official one, military personnel lined up in Narita to greet the Air Martial who is not in uniform, but as a royal.

Immediately heading in his private jet, he made her comfortable by giving her all the things she needed and wanted, she loved the iPod he gifted her since she loved music, they were al in classical and instrumental which made her calm, he placed it on her and informed her that the takeoff would be rough, they conversed in English and the flight attendants who are present awed at how fluent the lady is.

It was rough and she squeaked holding his hand tightly, he chuckled when she said, "Can you please pilot, they scare me" he lost it and laughed.

"Do really want me too?" he asked and she nodded, "Alright, come with me" and h took her to the cockpit, he asked for the back pilot to let her take the seat while he take the main control.

"Sir?" they questioned.

"She trust my driving, and you were not easy with the take off" he chuckled, "This is her first flight" with hat they apologized to her which she dismissed and politely thanked them for piloting her and Patrick to his home land.

Patrick put his arm behind him to hold her hand while he hold the steering wheel until she fell asleep, he asked one of the pilots to take over while he carried the tired priestess out the cockpit and place her to a comfortable chair which he switched to a recliner bed and covered her with blanket, he sat beside her and held her hand.

Hours of flight they finally landed, they were greeted by the same vehicle, Patrick got a quite the welcoming as he is popular to his people, one of the attendants explained to her that he is next in line to the throne if there is to happen to his first cousin, however he would decline it and pass it on to his older brother from the Walker house, "His brother is not a Rachester like him?" she asked and they shook their heads.

"It is better you ask her m'lady" they told and she nodded with thanks.

Arriving to the Raven Castle where his family is, he was greeted by his Grandfather who looked terrifying and his parents together with his brother and their own family.

To her surprise, "Is this the lady you have taken fancy on, Lad?" the old man asked in a bubbly manner which was a shock to her, holding her hand with both of his after showing his cane to his footman.

"I actually proposed to her already" he shyly replied to his grandfather.

"THAT'S OUR BOY!" burst by his parents who took turns cooing at the shy pink haired lady, his brothers welcomed her to the family as well, they were surprised when she replied to their language fluently and greeted them.

They headed in to get to know her better and instantly fell in love with her meek, shy and loving personality, they told that they were both opposite by fell in love anyways.

As explained, "She is also a state leader on her world, she is a religious icon as she can miraculously heal wounds and other things with her crest, in their world there exist a crest that they show their ranks in, unlike the Special region with many beings, the New region has also one" he told and they awed at the other explanation of his, she showed them her holy grail crest and the old man told.

"Lad, looks like there will be a new crest to be added in our family's lion crest" he told with a chuckle.

"I'll see to it when I sit as a duke in the future for now, you are a great Duke, Grandpa" and kissed the bald spot of his grandfather, Priscilla Farnese was teased by Patricia Patrick's mother who will son inherit the last name Rachester after they are married off.

"Before you leave Lad, I want to change our family's portrait adding her to the circle" smiled by the old man.

"Understood" he nodded.

Priscilla was made by the ladies wear different kind of dresses as they wanted to make her their doll, it was cute to be honest as they said, she did not protest since it wasn't forbidden for her, she wasn't breaking any rules in any matter.

However the Duke being known to her own beliefs he permitted her to wear her robe to show her own status from her world and to show her off that she is associated with their family.

She got along well with the ladies though out that day, later that evening, they both shared a room, they are intimate, yes. But never that intimate, they may share a room and bed but he respected her wishes to stay pure before marriage, call it her belief but who was he to complain it was her happiness, they stayed in bed and looked throught he pictures she got from her own phone, she and Patrick has some cute couple pictures, until she opened to ask.

"I heard your last names are not the same as your brothers? Why?"

He chuckled and replied, you see, "My mother has two husbands" she gaped shocked, she knew Lady Eudokia has two husbands but it also applied to this world, "It's not like that" he chuckled again, "Her first husband, which is my brother Gerard's father is Edward Walker, he passed away when my brother Gerard was little, my mother remarried, and she married mine and Takumi's father, which is her bodyguard as you may call it, however we never assumed his last name although we have been cared and loved by him, taught us values together with mother and grandfather, he was a great father to my oldest brother Gerard and Gerard loves him as well. Takumi's last name is from our Grandmother who is from Japan, my grandfather fell in love with her and gave up his status as the crown prince that time and became a duke instead, to honor my grandmother's family Takumi took the last name, while I took Grandfather's since he has no heir to his position, lately after he retired I assumed his position in the military which is Martial of the Royal Air force , now I'm the new commanding officer" he explained which she fully understood.

"Although when I assume his title as Duke, I would still permanently stay in the New Region or Marza, but I would at times fly her from time to time for my own duties" he told.

"Then I'll go with you as you're wife then?" with what she said, he grinned and a tear fell on his eyes.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he told and hugged her.

* * *

It was the day of the event, and now she is wearing her all white robe, with golden linings and her golden plates around her upper body, she wasn't wearing any veil as she took them off but she is wearing her gold head piece matching the gold plates around her lower part of her shoulder, the ring shined because of the gold plate and the diamond, she looked lovingly at her man wearing his own uniform.

A dark navy blue full neck household cavalry tunics, with his five star rank plated on his shoulder and neck piece, a gold with red ribbon across his upper body, and across it is a checkered sash, the gold sash has medals and medallions, around his neck is his Royal Victorian Chain his gold sash has a leather cross belt and leather pouch with their family's insignia, his hat is his usual beret, pants neatly tucked under his riding boots, thick and heavy braids of golden aiguillettes hanged on his shoulder and chest.

"You look beautiful" the household servants of the Raven castle giggled hearing their young master who never got an interest in romance became sappy all of a sudden.

"Thank you, you also look dashing with that" she fiddled his Knight of Grand cross Victorian medal. They shared a quick kiss as he stare at her lovingly.

They headed down, one hand did not wear his glove as he proudly showed his own golden plate ring while she was worn her ring outside her glove.

His bothers worn the same kind of clothing except the shoes and the color of their tunic, however the old Duke who's already on his limousine worn the same thing as her lover except he has more medals and medallions than him.

They rode the same see through limousine they arrived with and headed to another palace as she was told by him.

Arriving she awed at the men who worn the same as Patrick's except they have steel plate armor on their chest, they headed in the palace and because she is from another world and instantly a celebrity to the family guest, Patrick made sure she is protected from further questions when his strict looking Grandaunt or the queen greeted her, she slightly bowed in respect and the queen warmed up after her younger older brother boosted how sweet she is and how perfect hers and Patrick's relationship is.

The queen was impressed after she spoke their language fluently and how loving she is, when the head footman called that it was time for the queen's parade for the Trooping the Colour, they rode their respective carriages, on the first carriage is the Duke and Duchess the direct grandchild of the queen next is Raven house Duke and his daughter with her veteran husband who's wearing the household tunic saluting the solders, on the second is Gerard and his wife as they are the Duke and Duchess of the Walker house assuming his father's position.

Following are Patrick and Priscilla, however Priscilla stole the show when she started to wave and gave out her sweet smile, knowing she's from the person from the New region and came to the country not in political way but as the New region's general in command's partner as revealed to the media by Patrick himself, while she was busy with the family he was handling the medial by himself as he is used to it.

Waving they chanted her name after he finally revealed his beloved's name, she blushed and wanted to hid her face on his neck like she always do, but this time she needs to be in formal, while witting they linked hands tightly and suddenly he sneezed covering his nose with his right hand, his left holding her tightly.

She giggled and pulled out her hand made handkerchief and helped him wipe his nose, again they stole the show with that gesture and how sweet they are, when she was about to wave again with her right hand she forgot that they are holding hands and accidentally showed their linked hands, she blushed a bit and waved with her right showing her diamond ring.

The camera had been always following their figure and became an icon over the internet after their sweet exchanges and loving stare at each other, the Duke at times would have to interrupt him in his musing, it was his first rule breaking when it comes to ceremonies and the queen happily let him go with it.

When the highland pipers came, he went joined his troops and instantly he changed from being carefree Patrick to serious angry like Patrick, "What magic are you doing to him and why is he so soft when he's around you?" jested by the queen and the Duke had to laugh at his younger sister who just joked at their stoic grandson.

"I don't know exactly" she took it seriously and the queen comforted her that it was just a jest.

The family can see how she watched him in attention and listened to every call he made while riding his horse joining the inspection.

When they final made the balcony appearance, with the planes high up made their birthday greetings salute to the queen everyone looked up, so as the family, the camera zoomed in to the new it couple who is shaking the medial just like how the Japanese Prime Minister's son and the new Special Region's Empress had shook the world on their relationship.

They caught the sweet and intimate linking of hands to the temple kissing of the Duke heir to the priestess.

* * *

With the days they stayed in Patrick's world, he granted interview since the topic is not about his line of work or any confidential matters in the New region, it was their relationship since they had hit it off with the media and the people, " ** _What do you like about Sir Scott?_** " the host asked on a private interview given on his castle office in England.

It was a common question but she knew what to answer and she has a lot to say, "I love all the things he does" she replied, "He's gentle, polite and respectful, he is kind to my people and loves the children there, sometimes I would find him playing teaching them things that he plays here in his world and at times teach children new ways to make a fun day. He helped my people in many ways, with the living, some arrangements and especially the agriculture, my Emperor, and good friend Theo and his wife is fond of him and we spend so much time everyday in Marza" she smiled.

" ** _How sweet, I asked what you like but you replied me with love, where can I find a man like that?_** " joked by the host and she blushed.

"Oh… and I love his beard too" with that the host lost in and Patrick vibrated in laughter.

After the interview his good friend Koujirou who had a huge fan base uploaded a candid photo of him and Priscilla where they were in Marza and immediately the media and the public begged to have more of it.

She was wearing his beret standing beside him while he does his daily inspection to his soldiers, hands on his hip wearing his full combat uniform, and an arrow pointing to Priscilla, " _The real Commander_ " as a joke, and everyone knew that it was true.

Week after they came back to Marza, Koujirou found it funny to share another iconic joke to his friend as he posted an image of Theo who is still the Emperor who is working with the JSDF and world organization in his land to establish stable life to the people and their children by building facilities and teaching the people who they had taught people of the Special region a new life.

Theo shirtless wearing his pants and boots swinging his axe to cut off a timber log together with the six foot eight inches slightly buffed Patrick wearing nothing but his camo pants and boot, with his iconic beard Koujirou stressed on his caption, ' _Embracing his inner lumber jack_ ' and the people of their own world found it funny, on the background is Siluca who is heavily pregnant and Priscilla determined to cheer for their other halves, currently they held a companion for their festivities in Sistina and the Emperor challenged the English man for a chop off.

* * *

Another months have passed and both decided to tie the knot, they first married in Sistina where Alexis who is now the new Emperor officiated it, it was a simple and closed since the grand one is to be held in England.

Wearing his white cavalry tunic with the same medals and ornaments except his cuffs were all embroidered and made fancy, his beret changed to a military cap, a saber by his waist, he waited on the altar and beside him is his best friend Koujirou, Pina is Priscilla's Maid of honor, they mused as the stoic man is bouncy all over who can't wait to see his bride after being separated for two days in preparation of his wedding, when the bell started to sound he grinned uncontrollably and bounced even more, his grandaunt and grandfather had to tell him off, it was hilarious and he pouted to them.

He is not supposed to turn and see his bride until she arrived to the altar but he did turn to her, he sported a lip bite with a grin looking at her, he was tearing up and took a huge swallow, he was being walked by the first Emperor Theo, Theo is the official one as he is the one who appeared to the Diet and represented his world.

When she stood beside him, "You look stunning, and that isn't the right word for it" and bit his lip smiling at her, she wiped his stray tear looking lovingly at him, he's still wearing his full beard.

With the ceremony done, the priest finally announced them as husband and wife, both shared a long kiss as he pulled her to him and secured her to a tight hug, he lifted her with a laugh and kissed her again, his family cheered.

As the new Duke and Duchess they have a different arrangement as they decided to stay in the New region, but as revealed to the media, he and she will be flying to England often for his own duties while he performs his duty as commanding officer and treaty leader in Marza.

* * *

Extra:

Few months later, the newlyweds emailed his family with their happy picture where Priscilla nuzzled his bushy neck and Patrick showed an ultrasound photo of what looked like a raspberry sized dot with a caption, "On the way" and immediately out of his mother's excitement she shared it over her own social media and it caused another stir over the internet.

A year passed, another clip shook the family where Patrick is carrying his blonde with light yellow green eyed son on his arms wearing a tiny camouflage shorts, and black shirt, one arm holding his son up while the other pulled his hand for a selfie image of himself with his son, he is wearing his white dress shirt three buttons open being covered with his fitting waist coat, for a year being in Marza he's body even toned up and hardened, his tattoo with the mix of his son's and wife's name are showing over the revealing part of the collar, Priscilla sporting the new dress that Patricia sent her showed another familiar photograph while a sleeping Theo on a chair, with the other lords holding a beer bottle looking wasted dozing off at their back ground, it was hilariously comical yet it was another baby reveal.

Koujirou teased him that he is catching up with the lost nightly fun while they were not married and resulting to children.

But for Priscilla it is all in her God's plan and it was a reward for her to meet her other half from another world who would cherish and love her for eternity.

~END~


End file.
